Cheers
by Meg the Aqua Alchemist
Summary: Kagome goes to her time to do something and won't tell Inuyasha, so he follows. Ok, this is just a cute little one-shot! My friend InuyashaLover4Eva helped! Please R&R!


Disclaimer: No! lawyers gather round and beam down at me Um... all right! All right! I don't own Inuyasha! lawyers walk away I own... lawyers come back I own nothing except this story! lawyers leave anyways... RR! Thanks-P

'These are thoughts!'

**Cheers!**

Kagome went down the well wondering how Inuyasha would feel about her not being there for the weekend.

Inuyasha was sitting in his tree complaining to him self, "Damn why isn't she here yet? She's usually here before sundown." Then her scent made its way to his nose, "Finally," He jumped down and left to meet her at the well.

Kagome hoisted the over packed yellow backpack out of the well and climbed out herself.

"Its about time Kagome" Said Inuyasha in a aggravated tone.

"Sorry, I had to be somewhere"

"Feh probably with that Homo guy again"

"One, its Hojo, and second your wrong I wasn't with him"

"Feh, whatever"

Inuyasha slung Kagomes backpack over his shoulder and started to walk with Kagome.

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"What wench?"

Kagome paused for a while then finally told him, "Later tonight I have to go back to my time."

"What? No way I'm not letting you go, you just got here!"

"Inuyasha I am going! You know all I have to do is say the 's' word and I'll get my way."

Inuyasha had a look of horror, "Feh, fine" Inuyasha then thought to himself, 'Whatever she has to go do must be something important to miss being with me, so I'll just follow her.'

Kagome thought to herself, 'Wow, that was easier than I thought it would be.' Just then an orange blur came her way and leaped into her arms.

"YAY! Your back Kagome! Did you bring me any treats?"

Kagome laughed, "Hey Shippo, yea I have some treats for you but you will have to wait till later."

"Awe...OK!"

**Later**

Everyone was eating when Kagome stood up ready to leave. "Well I guess I better get going."

"But Kagome you only been here for a few hours" complained Shippo.

"I know but I have something important to do. I'll be back in two days."

"TWO DAYS! NO WAY!" Inuyasha complained.

"Oh come on Inuyasha, its just two days, I'll be back soon"

"Sure, fine, whatever." He grabbed her backpack and grabbed Kagome's hand and started the walk back to the well with the blushing Kagome.

"Um... Inuyasha I can walk to the well by myself"

"I know, but do you know what could happen before you got to the well? You could be attacked or kidnapped!"

Kagome sighed, "Ok I get your point."

When they got to the well, Kagome paused. "Thanks for walking me back..."

"No problem" Inuyasha said.

"I'll be back in two days" Why is he being so nice?

"Ok" 'She doesn't suspect a thing...' Then Kagome flung her backpack over her shoulder and climbed in the well. Inuyasha sat down by the well and waited for a while until he jumped in. He cautiously climbed out of the well, to make sure Kagome was in her house. Then he jumped in his tree.

Kagome was getting ready for bed because it was getting late. Later that night Kagome fell asleep. Then Inuyasha jumped down the tree and climbed to her window. He watched her sleep. 'She is so beautiful... Why can't I tell her how I feel? She probably doesn't love me back...'

Morning

Inuyasha was sitting in his tree when Kagome stirred. He watched her get out of bed. Then she went to the restroom and got ready for school. She ate breakfast and ran out the door. Inuyasha put on a cap and cautiously followed her to school. He watched through the window of each of her classes without being seen.

The final bell rang. Kagome got up and went out the door. A few minutes later, when nobody was looking, Inuyasha hopped in through the window and out the door into the hallway. He saw her with a lot of people. They were all girls and were wearing cheerleading outfits, including Kagome. Inuyasha didn't know what she was doing, so he decided to watch them. They practiced cheers and dances. Inuyasha was now starting to understand. Then they started practicing stunts. Kagome switched spots a few times practicing each one. Then it was Kagome's turn to go up. Inuyasha got a little worried. He had watched earlier. Kagome would be held up by her fellow cheerleaders, tossed, and be caught. Still, Inuyasha worried. Kagome looked a little worried, too. Kagome was standing up when one of the girls holding her stumbled. Kagome was falling.

Inuyasha's instinct kicked in. "Kagome!" he got there as fast as he could and caught her before she fell. Everyone just stared. His hat had fallen off. Kagome was startled that is was Inuyasha who had caught her. She didn't think anyone would catch her at all, especially not Inuyasha.

"I... Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. He nodded. "Um... thanks." people were staring at his white dog-ears. Then Kagome's friends ran up to her.

"Are you alright?" they asked in unison. Kagome nodded. She was still in Inuyasha's arms.

"So, this is the mystery guy?" Eri whispered. But Inuyasha heard her.

"Mystery guy? Kagome, what is she talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um... well I kinda told them about you..." she started. Then she whispered, "I didn't tell them where you're from."

Inuyasha looked at Eri "What did she say?" Kagome tried to stop Eri, but Eri told him.

"She loves you!" Eri said with Kagome blushing madly.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Is that true?" he asked. She nodded and looked away. He put her down and turned her chin so she was looking at him. "Kagome, I... have to tell you something. I... love you too." Kagome's face lit up.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded. Then he leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back.

Her friends all went, "Awwww!" at the same time. Kagome and Inuyasha broke away at the same time and stared deeply into each others eyes. They smiled at each other.

A/N: Hey! I wrote this **forever** ago! My bestest friend helped me with some of it! (InuyashaLover4Eva > http: hope it's not bad. It's just a little one-shot we thought up one day. lol. Well... I hope this wasn't too corny! Please review! Sayonara!


End file.
